Magic (Severus Snape fanfic)
by Hydraulic
Summary: Will have later lemons in it. I suck at summaries. Almost all characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I only claim my own characters and some ideas


This is my first story, I hope you all enjoy!

Summer, it's the one season that's one of the greatest, while at the same time being a complete and total hell. How? Well you see, if you're me, you don't have many friends and the friends you do have are away at some military camp due to their stupidity, And most of my amusement.

I slouched back on the worn down couch and kicked my feet up onto the small table. "GOD! It's sooooo hot!" I groaned, silently demanding the fan to crank up to a setting higher than high. I was sweating bullets, wishing that we owned an A.C. more than ever. Especially since this entire week had been in the high nineties low hundreds.

I filled on the TV.. the weather coming on instantly, Jean Marc was barely visible as static took over the screen. "Today is going to be another scorcher! With the temperature hitting an all-time high of -" the static over took his words and the screen flashed out for a second before coming back on. "- for August-" I groaned as the static continued to annoy me. "Stupid freakin antenna." I growled as I forced myself to stand up, groaning as the heat seemed to increase with every one of my movements.

I looked down and grabbed a ponytail, pulling my blond hair back into a short ponytail, hair barely hitting my shoulders. Once the heat from my hair was gone from my neck I went to fix the T.V.. I grabbed the thin metal rods, moving them this way and that before a picture finally began to show up. However, instead of ugly bloated faced Jean it was an old castle.

I sighed in defeat and went to plop down on the couch, sure that on some other channel there would be a cartoon like Static Shock or Arthur on when there was a knock on the door. I groaned loudly. "God! Why? What did I do to you?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling as if I could see through it and look directly at him. "Did I not say my nightly prays for you? Is that it? I hate to break it to you but it's NOT going to happen! And I swear if this is another STUPID salesman I'm switching religions!" I said, walking to the old wooden door.

Once the door was opened I came face to face with an elderly man. I jumped back, totally not expecting him. He smiled at my shocked face and pushed up his half-moon glasses before turning to see the small yard. "I see that our owls haven't been able to reach you?" he asked, gesturing to the slowly growing pile of dead owls. I swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah... but if it helps they have no problem reaching large vehicles..." I said with a nervous chuckle.

He turned back to me with a soft smile. "No need to be nervous child, I'm not here to hurt you or to bring you any misfortune." he said with a kind tone. I nodded slowly, feeling awkward standing before this man. It was only after I noticed the neighbors standing outside and staring at him that I realized what he was wearing. I gasped to myself and opened the door wider. "Would... Would you like to come inside?" I said quickly.

He nodded slowly and stepped into the house, pulling up his robes as he walked down the halls. Once his long robe went in far enough I closed the door and trailed after him. "This is quiet the home that you have here Miss May." he said as he sat down on the big arm chair. I nodded quickly before stopping. "Well my mom try's to- WAIT! How do you know my name?" I glared down at him, my instincts screaming to kill him and give the body to that crazy guy down the street.

"I know a lot about you. For instance, I know that you're a special girl that can do things that others can't." he said in a knowing voice. "Things? Things like what?" I asked as I rounded the couch, eyes glued to him the entire time. He waited for me to sit in the other chair that sat across the table from him before he leaned forward. "Things like Magic." he said in a somewhat quiet voice. I could feel my jaw drop and eyes go wide.

I ran a hand through my short hair, causing the hair tie to fall out. "Magic? Seriously? Come on old man, don't make me laugh. It's way to freakin hot for that." I fell back onto the soft cushions and pulled a leg up on the arm of the chair. He chuckled and stood up. "So you don't believe me?" he asked, moving to a small shelf filled with pictures. "Heck. Yeah." I said still glaring. He turned to me and pulled out a long stick. "Then shall I prove it?" he said.

However, before I could answer he had whispered something under his breath and instantly lights began to gather around it. I gasped in shock, leaning forward just as the lights combined into one and spread apart, becoming a blinding light that caused me to cover my eyes. After a minute I pulled my arm done, looking around the room. Nothing had changed and the weird old man still stood there, smiling that creepy smile at me.

"What- what did you..?" I asked voice shaky as I rose from the chair. Instantly I shivered. Having to hold my body for warmth. "The room!" I chocked out. "What did you?" my mind was racing. "It's magic my dear. I just made the room colder to prove that magic does in fact exist." he said as he walked over to me, holding out a picture. It was a picture of me and all my friends, all of us were smiling after we had finished a long project. "and if you should ever come to doubt it again you will find It hidden here."

I took the picture. "In.. here?" I whispered; suddenly feel small in his gaze. "Yes, in the hearts and smiles of you and your friends." he said, pulling an envelope out of his robe. I stared, completely shocked as I was handed the letter. "I would very much like it if you would join my school. There, you will be surrounded by others like you and you will learn to use your powers to help those around you. So please consider it." I stared at it and slowly nodded. "I'll go." I whispered, earning another smile from him. "I'm glad that you've responded so quickly, now I won't have to sacrifice more owls in an effort to hear your response." he said with light humor.

I chuckled softly, still nervous as hell and now, fear was gracing me with its presence. "I will be seeing you in a few days Miss May." he said as he began walking to the front door. I was still staring at the unopened letter, taking in each word slowly. By the time I broke out of my trance he was already gone. I chuckled softly, collapsing onto the ground. "Stupid old man." I whispered, still not over the fact that he made me feel like I had done something horrible.

I felt the feeling disappear as I shivered again; my shorts and tank top were now to cold for the room, but, at the same time my blood felt like someone had lit it on fire! I was excited while at the same time freaked out. _Magic? It was real? Really real? _I felt my body start to shake as I laughed._ 'I'm going to learn magic! I'm going to learn MAGIC_' I screamed in my head, totally excited for the day that the old man would return. _Is he going to teach me something then? Is he going to show me more of that magic? _I looked down at the picture, the smiles seeming to shine brighter now, life I was looking straight at them in person.

My mother returned hours later, I instantly pounced on her about the letter that I had opened. She acted as though I had made it on my own as some prank and yelled at me after I continued to persist that it was real and that the old man really had used magic to cool the room. However, all my words fell short and I was sent to my room until dinner only to be sent back after dinner for attempting to bring it up again.

"Maybe that's what he meant." I whispered as I stared out my window and up at the full moon. "In a few days, he'll show her it's real! Then I really can go!" I placed a finger on the cold glass, bringing it down slowly to the wooden sill where some books laid forgotten. "Maybe..." I hummed out. "Maybe you can help her believe God. That is, if you approve of this."


End file.
